Blinden Engel
by Freiheit hohe
Summary: Levi un hombre que a estado cegado por un gran miedo en su interior tiene un encuentro con cierto joven de ojos verdes, entre ambos irán iluminando su caminos para empezar a olvidar y vencer sus mas profundos miedos. Yaoi, LevixEren, AU (Universo alterno).


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, todos son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Historia con contenido Homosexual ( Yaoi )

**Parejas:** Rivaille-Eren ( ¿Riren o Ereri? se daran cuenta mas adelante.)

...

**Blinden Engel **

**Capitulo 1 **

"_**Oscuridad, ellos dos" **_

...

_¿Qué es para ti la oscuridad? _

El ocaso llego y el sol se pone, apagas todas las luces ya que llego la hora de dormir.. espera!, ¿Que es ese ruido? lo escuchaste bien ..¿no? , tu ritmo cardíaco aumento totalmente, vamos gira no te cuesta nada, estas titubeando pero lo haces y dime ¿puedes saber de donde surgió? ¿que es lo que vez?...

¿nada?

¿estas seguro? parece que no te has dado cuenta...

Siempre estoy ahí

Siempre acechándote

Siempre a tu lado

Jamas te dejare,déjame envolver todo tu cuerpo en mi manto infinito y cae ante el miedo, cae ante mi.

Todos me describen que cuando hay ausencia de luz estoy ahi, cuando no se puede percibir la luz en cierto ambiente podemos decir que el lugar esta oscuro.

Eso es solo que la gente de la ciencia cree de mi, pero hay tantas percepciones y puntos de vista muy interesantes y asertivos relacionados a la tristeza, a la angustia...a lo tenebroso.

E arrastrado a centenares de personas como tú al profundo abismo de la soledad haciendo que solo tengan por salida el suicidio, es rapido y eficaz, no crees? y creen que con eso se libraran de mi pero no saben que han marcado su sentencia en estar en el otro mundo con mi grata compañia.

Les habia dicho aqui y despues de la muerte los seguire, soy como su sombra, no..soy su sombra no es facil liberarse de mi...

Cómplice en silencio al correr la pasión de dos personas al cometer traición a su pareja dejándose llevar por la lujuria bajo las sabanas manchadas de su pecado, ayudante eficaz en el momento de ser yo quien oculte la persona que acabara con tu vida...

¿Tan malo soy?

solo dejo hago que corra grandes tormentas de dolor y tristeza...

Bien y mal

Luz y oscuridad

Crees que alguna vez podre traer una pizca de alegría o satisfacción a una persona en este mundo? Y no solo ayudante nocturno en un caza bajo las estrellas...

Entonces permiteme por primera vez contarte a ti que yo...la oscuridad ...una historia que a pasado desapercibida por muchos pero no por mi..

un hombre cegado por el miedo hacia mi.

un joven viviendo totalmente conmigo.

Dos personas cuyas vidas son totalmente diferentes

Dos vidas cuyo destino comparten algo en comun

Dos destinos que se entrelazan en un gélido atardecer de invierno por las frías calles de un poblado no muy conocido de la region, solo yo fui testigo del encuentro de esas dos almas perdidas en este mundo caótico ...

...

...

Era el Alba en una pequeño pueblo de Shinganshina del Distrito de Maria, esa ciudad era muy conocida entre otras ya que era el lugar perfecto para darse una escapada con amigos de tus arduos deberes en la escuela si es que lo haces... , de tu duro trabajo en la oficina hasta quedar con tu parte posterior acalambrada o limpiando mesas con buena cara en un restaurante para obtener una que otra moneda por partes de esos clientes o fugarse con tu amante, pareja, como sea que le llames para tener un fin de semana para desatar esa calentura guardada, puede ser eso, hay muchos casos el punto es que cualquier persona puedo venir a Shinganshina y disfrutar de los bellos paisajes naturales que te ofrece para relajarte y olvidar esos pequeños-grandes problemas que te aguardan en tu ciudad natal.

Ese es el caso de un hombre de lo mas comun que venia con un gran animo de pasar una estadia en ese pueblo en particular para olvidarse de ese ajetreo que dejo atras a unos kilometros de distancia, estaba preparado para recibir en su cuerpo toda esa calidez que la gente del pueblo les brindaba para tomarlo fielmente con sus manos y no dejar escapar, necesitaba todo de eso y mas para convertirse en el gran hombre que siempre a soñado ser...

—¿Pero que mierda!? la calefacción no funciona...ni de puta gana me voy a quedar en este "hotel" —

O ese no era caso para este hombre.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en un pequeño hotel, el hombre que había negado en pasar una noche en ese lugar estaba crispeado totalmente y no era necesario en interrogarle si estaba enojado o eso seria lo ultimo que saldría de tus castos labios.

—¿Estas enojado enano?— El tono burlesco que uso la joven mujer que había preguntado habia vivido una buena vida y estaba lista para despedirse de ella.

Hanji Zoe

la joven mujer de 27 años que cumple ya 4 años de graduarse con honores de unas de las universidades mas prestigiosas de los tres distritos mas importantes del pais..Sina en la facultad de Ciencias Quimicas quien en estas fechas ahora se dedica al estudio de los efectos de los fármacos durante la gestación de un embarazo pero no es momento de dar todo un expediente de su vida ahora aquella peculiar mujer no habia titubeado en encarar a ese hombre que estaba rodeado una aura negativa, y no importaba si era mujer para ese hombre no habia un alto en eso y menos para ella quien sonreia con sorna y ocultaba detras de sus lentes un brillo muy peculiar uno donde delata que sus intenciones no son para nada buenas.

—cierra la boca si solo preguntaras estupideces— impaciente, eso era lo que caracterizaba a esa persona que no dejaba de mirar inquisitoramente a la chica de cabellos castaños quien se preparaba en hablar.

— oh vamos enano me preocupo por ti y asi tu...wuuoaah!— una almohada habia sido lanzada sin aviso hacia ella pero fue lo suficientemente rapida para lograr salir de la trayectoria en la que fue lanzado, por poco y ya estuviera directo para el hospital, bueno eso era una exagerancion pero si le hubiera dolido porque sabia la fuerza que tenia su acompañante pero lejos de molestarse empezo a reir a carcajadas que hacian eco por la habitación.

— ja ja ja eso fue todo pequeñin? lanzandole almohadas a una mujer que varonil de tu parte— un tic nervioso invadio al "pequeñin" quien velozmente sujeto de los hombros a la castaña arrojandola a cama con brusquedad.

-—ja si que el clima te trae de malas o es que estas tu periodo? porque si es asi tengo unos buenos analgésicos en la maleta y..— Un fuerte portazo resono cuando el hombre salio de la habitacion no queria estar mas tiempo con ella, le hacia hervir la sangre de irritacion de manera muy rapida camino diractemente hacia la recepción, ¿como habia podido dejarse converse en hacer este viaje? y viajar con esa...esa mujer no le resultaba nada favorable.

En el pasillo principal del hotel que de hotel quedaba muy lejos era para el hombre una casa grande que usaron los cuartos de baño como habitaciones, que asqueroso dormir en el mismo lugar donde desconocia la cifra exacta de personas que iban a evacuar sus desechos hace años atras estaba completamente seguro que en las tuberias que pasaban por esas paredes habia mierda desde hace mas de un siglo fosilizadas, solo ese pensamiento lo perturbaba mas.

Acelero su andar por el pasillo haciendo resonar las zuelas de sus zapatos negros de vestir bien lustrados por un zapatero, tenia que encontrar a esa persona antes de que cometiera la decision donde su estable vida fuera afectada por las paredes de ese lugubre hotel, no queria pasar mas tiempo

— A Levi que bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me ayudes a bajar las maletas de la camioneta..— Eso era lo que menos queria escuchar esa persona, elevo su mirada para asegurarse que solo habia escuchado mal pero el jamas a tenido problemas de audición y mucho menos tener tapados sus oidos con cera eso jamas seria asi y el sonido de unas llaves resonar lo saco de sus pensamientos y sus sospechas era ciertas...se quedarian en ese hotel barato de mierda, en estos tiempos ya ni llaves se usan para abrir puerta de la habitacion, todo era de manera tecnológica con el uso de una tarjeta, bien eso era lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Cierto el nombre de aquella persona que irradiaba molestia desde que llego a ese hotel..no desde que lo obligaron a tomar una semana larga de descanso es Levi.

Hombre de 30 años, estudio la carrera de Mercadotecnia Internacional hace ya 7 años dado que su carrera es expendir los mercados de sus clientes de manera internacional dominaba ya 4 idiomas el cual destaca el Ingles, Aleman y la lengua de de sus parientes tanto cercanos como lejanos... el Frances, No habia mas que agregar para describir a ese hombre de talla pequeña como comun mente se burlaban por no pasar mas de 1.60 metros, un hombre de corta altura pero que imponía con su carácter y persona intimidando a hombres que lo superaban en altura.

—Erwin, joder, dije como mas de tres veces que no me quedaría en un hotel de segunda..— habia alsado la voz, lo suficiente para que comensales y hasta la misma dueña del recinto que pasaba ya de los 50 años lo habían escuchado.

—Si empiezas de nuevo a quejarte no vas a conseguir nada y si no te calmas nada va a salir como quieres y lo sabes, ya alquile las dos habitaciones así que ve ayudarme a bajar las maletas— Su intimo amigo...Erwin Smith quien han estado juntos desde que tiene memoria, no puede encontrar recuerdos donde no haya estado su rubio amiguito, a excepción de unos...Y al igual que el pelinegro rebosaba de juventud con sus 30 años, asistieron en el mismo campus de la Universidad solo que estudio abogacia. Conocido por su gran amabilidad hacia las personas y por su gran paciencia que le tenia a ese hombre de cabellos negros.

—tsk, no empieces con tus sermones solo regresalo y ya— Esta vez no se dejaría convencer por Erwin y con la elección que había tomado hizo crecer mas su irritación ya había dejado pendientes por hacer en su trabajo aunque confiaba en su equipo de trabajo que lo podrían resolver ellos mismos como quiera les dejo en claro que para cualquier duda podían llamarlo pero algo mas que lo tenia preocupado eran sus aposentos que dejo en soledad en la ajetreada ciudad de donde vino, fue muy cuidadoso en dejar limpio cada rincón de su departamento no dejando pasar ningún minúsculo detalle, compro un paquete con bolsas de gran tamaño tanto transparentes como negras para tapar lugares especificos donde se acomularia el polvo, tierra, lo que sea que pueda ensuciar sus impecables muebles los cuales envolvió y otros solo los cubria tambien su elegante sofa de cuero blanco que se encontraba en el lobby del departamento, y no queriendo alargar la lista de artículos que Levi "protegió" de la suciedad que se encontraba en los primeros puestos en la lista negra de " cosas, sucesos,personas, tiempo, días del año y toda materia cuanto existente exista en este mundo y la que no que Levi odia y repudia".

Si, un nombre bastante largo y no necesario para una lista negra... ¿Es necesario tener una lista negra?.

Un hombre con un extraña mania hacia la limpieza.

—Disculpen, que bueno que los encuentro necesito que uno de ustedes me haga un favor, mi esposo fue a la farmacia por un medicamento que necesito pero se le olvido la receta la dejo en la maleta que esta en el closet y no puedo levantar ya que se me hace difícil bajar, si podrían,¿ por favor?— Tanto Erwin y Levi miraron a la mujer ya anciana que llego con ellos-

—Claro, mi amigo se ofrece amablemente en ayudarle..— fue el hombre mas alto que actuó primero y tomo los hombros de Levi con mucho animo y le dio un ligero empujón para que fuera con la anciana ganándose que el odio hacia su persona creciera mas por parte de su "amable" amigo.

—Muchas gracias muchachos! ..acompáñeme—la mujer sonrió aliviada y con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando al pelinegro para que lo siguiera— ..vamos— fue lo único que salio de los labios del pelinegro y siguió a la mujer y en el transcurso del camino giro su rostro hacia atrás y mandarle una mirada filosa exclusivamente al rubio el cual solo sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue por unas cuantas maletas a la camioneta.

El camino fue corto, el cuarto de la mujer solo quedaba a doblar la esquina del pasillo, y ya estando dentro de la habitación que era igual que había estado con Hanji solo que que mas reducido y con una cama matrimonial en el centro— que bueno que haya muchachos como ustedes que ayuden— ...muchachos...si, el pelinegro era un traga años siempre le restaban un par de años todo el que lo conocía por primera vez— aqui es, la maleta quedo en la repisa de arriba muchacho— el mencionado se asomo en el pequeño cuarto profundo, demasiado solo para guardar dos maletas, dio un largo suspiro para entrar en el ropero,closet, lo que sea; Se dio cuenta de un insignificante problema ...la altura, necesitaba de un banquito para subir en el y bajar la maleta.

— Necesito un banco o algo para subirme en el— mustio viendo a la mujer— o si! tengo un pequeño banquito déjeme traérselo— la mujer salio apresurada por lo mencionado y Levi se iba ofrecer para ir por el pero no se espero que la anciana le haya cerrado la puerta en sus narices, viene ayudar y lo dejan encerrado, tomo la perilla de la puerta para giro a la izquierda o otro a la derecha simultáneamente y la puerta no abría, estaba encerrado en verdad— joder con esta puerta — siguió insistiendo con sus dos manos con mas brusquedad.

"Si no te calmas, nada saldra como tu quieres". Y si que estaba en la verdad el de cabellos rubios, algo que Levi siempre flaqueaba era su paciencia y siempre conllevaba no buenos resultados. Unos cuantos parpadeos de la luz del viejo foco que colgaba en solo sus cables fue lo suficiente para detener a Levi— tsk..maldita sea con este hotel, ábrete jodida puerta— Y sucedió lo inevitable.

Una patada que resonó en el cuarto

Una luz que bajaba de intensidad

La respiración agitada del hombre

La ausencia de luz en el cuarto se dio

Los latidos estrepitosos hacían eco

Los canales auditivos se agudizaron

Las pupilas se dilataron

Las manos temblaron

Dándome la bienvenida a su lado...

Oscuridad

...

...

Una maleta en cada mano venia cargando Erwin, ya que su buen amigo Levi fue ayudarle a la señora, se quedo con la tarea en cargar las maletas, le haría bien un acto de bondad en este día al pelinegro a ver si de esa manera su temperamento baja un poco, aunque de verdad necesitaba ayudaba para cargar las maletas, cuando llegue a la habitación buscaría Hanji para que lo ayudara y asi contarle la buena obra del dia de su gran compañero y amigo Levi, si una buena anécdota ya tiene cuando regresen del viaje para sus otros amigos.

— Hanji, ¿andas por aqui? — Entro en la habitación doble donde le correspondía a el y Levi compartir habitación ¿La comparten por que son hombres o por otra razón?

— ah! Erwin llegas a tiempo...estas intacto, ¿no te topaste al enano por ahí? — la castaña esta recostada en una de las camas revisando unos cuantos correos por su celular hasta que habia llegado Erwin mirándolo de manera curiosa, su ropa estaba arreglada y su cabello bien peinado como de costumbre creyó que Levi lo zangoniaria un par de veces por el desacuerdo de estar en este hotel — Si, pero Levi fue ayudarle a un señora a...—

— Espera espera! acaso dijiste la acción de "ayudar" y a "Levi" en una misma oración? — si, debia de tener cera en los oidos Hanji — Si..Levi fue ayudarle a una señora a ir por una receta — Eso si que no se lo espero Hanji, su querido amigo gruñón andaba de bondadoso para ayudar a cada ser del planeta que se lo pidiera — oh! eso debo decírselo a todos llegando!..no, ahorita mismo lo publicare en el facebook!..— sus dedos se deslizaban con velocidad por la pantalla para acceder a su cuenta de red social pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Erwin que le impidió ver su celular —hey! ¿que haces? ¿no me digas que me vas a detener? — no fue necesaria una respuesta rápida al ver esa sonrisa cómplice por parte del mayor— No tendría credibilidad sin una foto como evidencia — eso fue todo lo que tenia que escuchar Hanji para levantarse en un brinco de la cama y prepara el celular — Creo Erwin que es mejor un archivo de video ...— la de orbes cafes ya estaba maquinado en su mente como manipular a Levi con el video.

La pareja complice y mas en especial Hanji se preparo para grabar ese momento especial, saliendo de la habitación después de acomodar las maletas encontrándose en el camino a la mujer que había pedido ayuda anteriormente

— Ya tiene la receta? — Erwin pregunto con amabilidad en su voz — o no no no, la maleta no la podía alcanzar tu amigo asi que fui por este banquito que creí que estaba en la habitación, pero los de la limpieza se lo habían llevado en la mañana— Erwin bufo con gracia debió de imaginarse todo enfurecido a su pequeño amigo por no alcanzar la maleta pero ya eran adultos eso solo serian chifladuras de niños.

— Si quiere permite en cargar el banco — se ofreció como todo un caballero el rubio — ¿Acaso piensas que esta anciana ya no tiene fuerzas? que muchachos estos... — no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar pero el estruendo que venia de una habitación le llamo la atención.

—ah! viene de mi cuarto! hay no, que no se haya accidentado el muchacho!.—Hanji y Erwin se pusieron en alerta y siguieron a la mujer con dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba Levi.

...

...

Lo que no sabian ellos es que tenia una reunión especial con el, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que pudimos estar a solas?

—...— Levi no contesto seguía pasmado en marco de la puerta, su pecho subía y bajaba, su respiración se volvio irregular se podia escuchar claramente como el aire entraba y salia por sus fosas nasales para controlar su ritmo cardíaco.

¿Porque no respondes?

—...— Aunque la vista era nula, los ojos de Levi viajaban a todas direcciones.

¿A quien buscas? A cualquier dirección que mires ahí estoy.

—...— Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de el haciéndolo temblar.

¿Porque tiemblas? Estoy a tu lado...a todo tu alrededor.

—...ah...— fue audible un leve murmullo pero se quedo mudo.

¿Porque no hablas? Puedo escucharte siempre.

—...tsk...no— un fuerte golpe dio el a la puerta en un intento en vano por salir.

¿ Porque quieres salir? Podemos entendernos, no tengas miedo.

—...— de nuevo el silencio llego.

¿Tienes miedo? no hay nada que temer.

— ...tsk— sus parpados hacían fuerte presión cuando los bajo.

¿ A que le tienes miedo? Si no lo dices no lo sabre.

—..esto no puede estar pasando...— un gran vértigo fue lo que sintió el en su interior.

Es cierto...tanto tiempo que no hemos estado solos que lo había olvidado...tu...

— ¡Levi! — Todo fue rápido, esas voces de las personas que Levi conocían llegaron a sus oídos y en segundos la puerta que no podía abrir se abrió dejando entrar los rayos de luz del atardecer y con la chica castaña con su amigo rubio en el marco de la puerta.

Erwin fue el primero en actuar no dudo ni un segundo en tomar del brazo al pelinegro para hacerlo salir del closet,lo sujetaba con firmeza de los hombros, Hanji estaba a su lado conmocionada y preocupada y a la mujer que estaba con ellos estaba desconcertada porque lo que sucedía, el de ojos azules miro los grises de Levi esos ojos estaban perdidos y su cuerpo titiriteaba un poco ya, no tanto como lo estaba un segundos a tras —Levi...mírame, ¿estas bien?— al escuchar su nombre elevo sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro lleno de preocupación de Erwin fue ahí donde reacciono y su semblante cambio, aparto su brazo del agarre que tenia Erwin en el un tanto tosco— ...Estoy mas que bien...exageras— se aparto del mayor retrocediendo y tambaleo un poco.

— Levi, no te ves bien, necesitas tomar descanso..— Hanji que noto como tambaleo el pelinegro se acerco con el para posar su mano en su hombro a lo que Levi rechazo con otro movimiento de su cuerpo negando todo contacto— Ya dije que estoy bien, no soy un puto niño, todos ustedes solo me sofocan..— camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación girando hacia el lado donde estaba la entrada principal del hotel con la clara intención de salir de ahí; La mujer se quedo en silencio no sabia que hacer o decir en cambio Erwin y Hanji no lo detuvieron lo conocían bastante bien que necesitaba su espacio pero..¿Era realmente la soledad lo que necesitaba Levi después de lo que sucedió?

...

...

...

Levi hombre de 30 años, Graduado de la universidad en la licenciatura de Mercadotecnia Internacional, bajo de altura, alto en temperamento, manía con la limpieza , padece Esctofobia...

Si, Escotofobia

Levi tiene fobia a la oscuridad.

...

...

...

Para Levi en sus 30 años de vida, todo un hombre serio y derecho, con la gran mayoría de sus metas cumplidas, alguien que se respetaba en el trabajo y que no aceptaba errores en ello, no tenia queja alguna en su vida, ¿ o si? claro que la tenia y fue el episodio que vivió en el hotel cuando quedo encerrado...ahi, y no quería mas el recordarlo, para el tenerle...tenerlo miedo a la oscuridad era demasiado bajo para su orgullo como hombre y como persona adulta, esos miedos son para niños y solo de niños, no de un adulto ya grande que tenia que tener otros miedo, ¿cuales? y el que iba a saber, a estado luchando contra esa fobia desde hace muchos años, y el saber la causa de eso y no superarlo se sentía un perdedor, derrotado, y eso lo enfurecía y le hacia rabiar internamente.

— tch, maldita sea..— el pelinegro solo rabiaba mas en las frías calles de Shingashina,mirando el suelo de las calles cubierto de tierra que ensuciaban sus buenos zapatos elevando su rabia, ese hombre se enfadaba por cualquier detalle que significara suciedad; no tenia rumbo fijo a donde ir, solo siguió por un sendero que vio a varias parejas y familias entrar, era un parque o una caminata, no sabia que era en realidad pero les siguió el paso, necesitaba despejar su mente un poco y eso lo vio como buena opción, no conocía la ciudad pero llevaba su celular para cualquier caso, como pedir un taxi.

las risas de los niños era un de los principales sonidos que había en el parque tan extenso lleno de frondosos arboles aun en invierno que marcaban el camino ya que había dos filas de arboles que dejaba en medio el sendero donde era principalmente para caminar, pero conocemos a las personas, se salen del camino para entrar en ese enorme campo lleno de arboles y extensas llanuras para correr, jugar trepando los arboles o recostarse un rato, relajarse, convivir con alguien y sentir el viento en sus rostros todo eso fue lo que estaba presenciando Levi su paso era muy rápido para que en verdad viera y sintiera el gran paisaje que tenia a su alrededor, tenia que detenerse para apreciarlo, algo que no lo pensó siguió solo caminando hasta que sintió que era lo justo el camino es muy largo si no regresaba Erwin y Hanji se preocuparían y no es que no quería preocuparles lo que no quería es que hicieran un escándalo, solo quería llegar de mala gana al hotel y dormir así que dio media vuelta para regresarse.

¿Habrá sido una mala desición el viajar a Shingashina? pasando largas horas de viaje con dos molestos compañeros, comer en medio de la carretera en restaurantes que desconocía si cumplían las normas de sanidad en las cocinas, las paradas para ir a esos sucios baños,soportar a Hanji con su cámara de vídeo o de fotografía, y las malas bromas de Erwin, la llegada a ese hotel sin calefacción, pasar por una experiencia desagradable en el closet, caminar con sus zapatos lustrosos que se ensuciaban con la tierra, soportar las risas de los niños del parque, tener un poco de frío, nada bueno a resultado de ese viaje... o eso pensó. Cuando había dado media vuelta recibió un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo y en su cabeza perdió un poco el equilibrio pero se mantuvo firme por el fuerte impacto y ya estaba comenzando a maldecir a la persona o quien fuera que no haya fijado por donde caminaba y el quejido de dolor que escucho en el suelo supo de donde había venido encontrándose a un hombre joven de cabellos castaño que era atendido por su perro de color blanco ¿que raza? ni le interesaba pero era grande, esperaba las disculpas de ese joven pero la actitud desinteresada lo hizo cabrear totalmente ya que comenzó a reír un poco. Ahora su maldecía su suerte en este viaje.

— Oye tu...mocoso ¿de que te ríes? casi tropiezo por tu culpa..— tal vez solo tal vez haya sido amable si no fuera por esa actitud que vio antes de ese sujeto, cuando exclamo con voz firme el castaño palideció y se quedo sentado a duras penas en suelo frio sacudiendo su ropa— creí haber chocado contra el mural donde esta el mapa o algo se sentía muy duro — ¿duro? ¿lo estaba comparando con un mural? ¿que mural? a si el que vio en la entrada del parque, no sabia que había otro mas por aquí, si que era distraído ese joven.

— ¿Acaso parezco un muro? — interrogo incrédulo — jaja no señor es duro como un muro que me hizo cayera suelo..— el castaño de nuevo volvió a reír y sacudió su cabello que tenia alguna hojas y ramas delgadas, ¿Que era lo gracioso, se estaba burlando de el? ese niño si que tenia agallas, parece que aun no miraba sus ojos inquisitorios que lo haría mejor callarse y retirarse de una buena vez — No te hagas el gracioso idiota ni si quiera una disculpa e recibido de ti..— el pelinegro que debía realmente de disculparse — L-lo siento ...amh ¿señor...?—

—¿señor..que?— ese niño ni siquiera levantaba la mirada,—

— Su nombre señor...para saberlo— una sonrisa se formo en los labios del castaño, eso ya lo estaba desesperando a Levi — ¿Y para que jodidos quieres saber mi nombre? si ni si quiera usas bien ese par de ojos para ver donde caminas mucho menos tu cerebro para recordar mi nombre..."Levi" — enfatizo su nombre al final, poco el importaba si lo sabia o no pero fue donde ahí la actitud del castaño lo saco de sus casillas por que había comenzado a reír, ¿que le sucedía a esa persona, estaba bien de la cabeza? el golpe debió afectarle— ¿Cual fue el chiste aquí?— su semblante era neutral pero estaba molesto aun—

—jaja bueno debo decirle Levi que mi cerebro funciona muy bien, e sido alumno ejemplar en la escuela así que un punto para mi pero...— ¿a que quería llegar el castaño? no lo entendía aun Levi— como yo no se usar este par de ojos, no puedo ver en el camino, así que punto para usted —

...

¿Que fue lo dijo ? "como yo no se usar este par de ojos, no puedo ver en el camino, así que punto para usted" volvió a repetir esa frase en su mente Levi, para procesar esas palabras apuntando a una sola teoría que aumento mas credibilidad al ver dos puntos importantes: La mirada del joven perdida en el ocaso y el perro que tenia pegado a su lado sosteniendo la correa gruesa en su hocico...Levi por segunda ocasión se estaba maldiciendo,¿ era lo que el estaba pensando?

— Oye...tu...acaso eres— los labios del menor mostraron una leve sonrisa fue ahí donde elevo su rostro afirmando lo que daba ya por hecho Levi — eh si, no puedo ver, soy ciego...—

Esta vez si que había actuado mal o peor que eso, Levi por primera vez se arrepentía por andar de prepotente con una persona desconocida debió ahora si seguir el consejo de Erwin en calmarse, no sabia ahora que decir o actuar,¿ debía disculparse? ahora si era un idiota — Tu nombre... — interrogo al agacharse un poco estirando su mano para tomar la mano del joven que estaba tirado sin importarle si estaba empolvada. Segunda vez que Levi se llama idiota el esa persona no puede ver ¿ Como va a saber que le esta ofreciendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantar?

— Soy Eren...—sintió ese apretón fuerte en su mano, el castaño se había dado cuenta de su intención. Para Levi aunque fuera invierno la mano de esa persona era cálida haciéndole perder el frío en esa mano con solo ese hizo levantar con rapidez del suelo viendo al fin esos ojos color verde esmeralda perdidos en el horizonte solo unos segundos ya que bajaban en cámara lenta hacia los suyos con una sonrisa suave y tranquila, y el transcurso del tiempo se detuvo para Levi.

...

...

...

En ese viaje donde no todo resulto como Levi planeo, había sucedido lo inevitable...

Levi un hombre _cegado_ por el miedo hacia mi.

Eren un joven _viviendo_ totalmente conmigo.

Dos personas cuyas vidas son totalmente diferentes

Dos vidas cuyo destino comparten algo en común

Dos destinos que se entrelazan en un gélido atardecer de invierno.

**Continura.**

**...**

**...**

Agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo en leer esta historia que escrito para ustedes y que sea de su agrado, es la primera historia de Shingeki que escribo y años en no subir una historia en fan fiction. todo comentario positivo o negativo sera bien resibido eso me alienta en seguir en esta historia especial.

Y especialmente esta historia es para 3 personas importantes:

Eren ( ozzu )

Eren ( Eli )

Levi ( miss sonic )

Hanji

Quienes conocí en mi cuenta de rol de snk y han sido maravillosas personas en alentarme en escribir, gracias.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo..Tengan un gran día.


End file.
